


Charms, Volleyball and Jealousy

by ClaireBonnefoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Sugawara Koushi, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Pining, Shimizu and Suga are besties, They are going to Tokyo babe!, Third Years, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, suportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy
Summary: Suga is in love with Daichi since their first year. So is Michimiya, Daichi’s friend from middle school. She’s so obvious that hurts, but Daichi can be even more oblivious. And Suga is dying because he has no idea how Daichi feels about her, and at any moment she can confess to him and they can start dating and- ugh. But they are already third years and she hasn’t confessed yet, so Suga thought that maybe she wouldn’t. Oh, if he knew how wrong he was…
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Charms, Volleyball and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> A little DaiSuga for you to enjoy in quarantine. (Stay home if it’s what your country requires and you can!!) An especial thanks for my wonderful beta Meganecchi! <3 Enjoy!

Everything started when Koushi fell in love with Daichi in their first year. Daichi and Michimiya knew each other since middle school, and she was _clearly_ in love with him. Koushi didn’t judge her, he was hard not to fall for. Daichi was gorgeous, hot, gentle, caring, and the way he looked at you, like you were the most important thing in the world and deserved his indivisible attention, along with that sweet smile… yeah, you get it.

The thing is, Michimiya was in love with him, Koushi fell for him, and, yeah… Koushi was incredibly jealous of her. Especially when she pulled Daichi aside to “talk about volley” ( _oh_ , _right_. It was obvious that she only wanted an excuse to talk to him), and Koushi had to let him go, because it was what a good friend _that didn’t have an enormous crush on him and didn’t feel jealous at all_ would do, and he could only pray that she doesn’t suddenly grow up the courage to confess and they get together and Daichi invites him to be his best man and… hum. (Okay, _maybe_ he was a little bit dramatic).

The years went by, they already were on their third and last year of high school, she didn’t confess yet, Koushi started to think that she would never do anything and everything would be just fine, until, before the game against Shiratorizawa, she asked to talk to him, breaking all of Koushi’s hopes in tiny little pieces. _She didn’t confess until today, why does she have to do that now?!_

He, obviously, left them alone, bringing all the team with him, like a good friend would do (also, it was possible that he would _strangle_ someone if he kept seeing her make a fool of herself and Daichi being _blind_ to how obvious her crush on him was and _torture_ Koushi because _he had no clue_ if Daichi liked her or not!). Daichi came back with a luck charm, smiling that perfect smile of his to Koushi and, _damn, why he had to be so happy with a shitty charm!?_

He felt Shimizu slip her fingers between his for a moment to open his hand, which he didn't notice clenching, and smiled to Daichi, pretending his heart haven’t just been broken.

They were on the last set and he was already on edge, because that was their last chance to go to Tokyo, but, at the same time, if they won Daichi could say it was because of the charm and he and Michimiya would start dating and-

Shimizu grabbed his hands, trying to calm him down, and Daichi wide-eyed and started saying that _he_ could hold Koushi’s hands and, ha! It wasn’t just Daichi who could make Koushi jealous! The prettiest girl in school was holding _Koushi’s_ hands! (Not that it made so much of a difference, considering he was gay and she was lesbian, but _Daichi_ didn’t have to know for now).

When Koushi left the court, Shimizu pulled him aside and said for him to calm down. He looked away and pouted.

“It’s all that girl’s fault!” he complained.

Shimizu sighed.

“You can be jealous _after_ the game, Suga”

He sighed. She was right. His team needed him.

“And maybe think about confessing already”

Koushi wide-eyed at her. “Shimizu, he clearly likes her! Did you see the smile on his face when he was back with the amulet?!”

“I saw the smile he gave you as soon as he saw you. Without saying that he got jealous when I grabbed your hands”

“How do you know he wasn’t jealous of _you_? You’re the hottest girl on school and he told me once that he thinks you’re attractive”

She blushed.

“He said he wanted to hold _your_ hand…”

Koushi blushed. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t retort that.

“Besides, if he thinks _I’m_ attractive, he must think you’re a Greek god if the way he looks at you when you are at the same place is anything to go by. I’m genuinely surprised that his grades didn’t fall when you started studying at the same class”

“He has study sessions with Asahi” he answered without thinking. She looked amused at him. “Shut up” he mumbled, blushing and pouting, and she laughed.

“Now go back, our team needs your support”

He sighed.

“Why couldn’t I fall for you? It would be easier”

She looked at him, amused. “You know I’m lesbian, right?”

“I know. Even so”

She laughed. “I agree we would be the hottest couple of the school. Now get your gay ass back there!”

He sighed. “Fine, fine…”

(It wasn’t that he didn’t like to watch the game, cheer for his team and stare at the way Daichi’s tights contracted every time he crouched to save a ball).

In the end, they won against Shiratorizawa. They were going to Tokyo. Oh, fuck, they were going to Tokyo! Koushi could barely believe it – and he might have cried when he, Daichi and Asahi hugged, but who could blame him? They were going to Tokyo, motherfucker! He was so happy that he forgot about the charm thing.

They celebrated, went back to school and found everyone celebrating their win and celebrated some more. The female team came to congratulate them, but Koushi was so happy that it barely annoyed him. They cheered and all and everything was right until Michimiya asked, all shy and shuttering, in the middle of everything “Daichi, can I talk to you?”

“Of course,” Daichi said, smiling, making her blush darken.

It wasn’t necessary to say that Koushi didn’t like it _even a little bit_. He already knew what would happen. It didn’t take much to notice. Michimiya would finally confess. And it was obvious that Daichi would accept. She was perfect for him. Smart, pretty, liked volleyball, knew him for a long time… It was almost like a story taken from one of that chick flick he and Daichi liked to watch sometimes.

Daichi looked at him, and Koushi smiled, trying to be reassuring. That was what he, as a friend, should do. Even if he wanted to tell Daichi to stay _away from that bitc-!_ He meant, girl.

Daichi smiled back and followed her. When he wasn’t looking anymore, Koushi let the façade drop. He knew he had to be a good friend. But it hurt.

He felt Asahi’s hand on his shoulder and Shimizu’s on his other arm and smiled at them. _I’ll be fine_. They nodded and, noticing that he wanted to be alone, went to celebrate with the others.

After what looked like hours – probably were only minutes – Daichi and Michimiya were back. They said goodbye, and, after she left, Daichi went to him.

“What did she want, Daichi?” He asked in a teasing tone, wiggling his eyebrows and poking him with his elbow, maybe a little bit harder than what would be considered amicable.

Daichi sighed. “You were right, Suga. She likes me”

Oh. She really confessed, then. Holding back his tears, Koushi said: “I-I’m always right, captain.” His voice came out more shaken than he would like. “C-Congratulations”

“For what?” Daichi looked at him, confused.

“Y-You know. Y-You t-two…” he couldn’t take it anymore, he had to get out of there.

“I said no, Suga”

“Y-You two deserve each other and- w-wait, what?” Koushi looked at him, surprised.

“I said no. I didn’t accept her feelings”

He blinked away his tears, confused.

“Why? She’s perfect for you!”

“She would be if I felt the same”

“But…”

“It’s not… It’s not her who I like” he admitted, scratching his neck and looking away. Koushi saw the little blush on his cheeks and felt himself fall a little more for him.

“No?”

“No. A certain boy with ashen hair who put _too much_ strength in his friendly punches stole my heart” he said, rubbing jokingly the place Koushi previously hit.

“Daichi?” Koushi asked with anticipation.

Daichi looked at him, blushing, but with that fierce look on his eyes that always made Koushi think he could conquer the world.

“I like you, Suga”

Koushi looked at him, surprised. He couldn’t believe that that was happening. Daichi, _his_ Daichi, his _crush_ since the beginning of high school, liked him back.

“Really?” he asked, shyly.

“I mean…” Daichi continued, scratching his neck, embarrassed “I thought it was obvious. That’s what Asahi says. And Noya. And Tanaka. Even Ennoshita said it once. B-But if you don’t like me back, I understand and-”

Koushi smiled, thinking he left him suffering for too long.

“Daichi. I obviously like you”

“So you didn’t want me to date Michimiya?”

“Of course not! If I had a say on this, you would be far away from that b- hm… girl. I was only doing what a good friend would do”

Daichi smiled.

“Who about you stop doing that and do what a good _boyfriend_ would do instead?”

Koushi smirked.

“That I can do _for sure_ , _captain,_ ” he said, malicious, winking.

“I feel that I signed my death sentence now”

Koushi laughed. “Something like that”

Daichi smiled. “Well, I don’t mind. Not if I can have you by my side”

“You’re so cheesy!”

“My boyfriend likes”

“He must be a lucky guy, then”

“No. I am”

“Ugh” Koushi hid his face on his hands, embarrassed. He would die of embarrassment dating that boy. But, well, Koushi thought when he heard Daichi’s laugh, he would die happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you like it! If you would like, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts about my work! Until the next time!


End file.
